


Unlucky Things Become the Best Things

by ZayRay030



Series: Iris West One Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, F/M, Gen, I legit just did this because I wanted more Iris West Friendship fics, Iris West And Thea Queen Friendship, Joe West Being an Asshole, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sin (Arrow) lives, Teasing, This was planned differently when I imagined however, Time Skips, so i created this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Iris contemplates her life as she holds her goddaughter, named Moira Anaya Queen-Harper, and how everything led to this moment. And honestly she wouldn't change it for the world.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Roy Harper, Iris West & Sin(Arrow TV), Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Thea Queen & Iris West
Series: Iris West One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142687
Kudos: 8





	Unlucky Things Become the Best Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever actual story so please be nice. This was also mostly written because there needs to be more Iris West fics and her friendships with the arrowverse so I did 3 characters that where forgotten the most.

Iris really wanted to escape the current situation she was in. The ‘situation’ was having a bunch of creepy middle aged men cornering her into some alley trying to sweet talk her into going home with them. Now, normally, she would have fought back, but currently she was drunk off her ass in Starling city trying to get a lead on the Hood to get some brownie points for her journalism class. At this point though, no story was worth this.

“Please leave me alone” she tried to say. She would not resort to begging. She was a middle classed black woman and she would have her respect. She now understands why her dad always made her carry a gun with her at all times. Oh, what she would do just to be between her father and Barry again.

“Come on sweetheart. Just one night. Bet we can make a girl like you feel good” said one of the guys mockingly making the rest burst out in loud laughter as well. She wanted to punch him really badly but she knew that the chances of her actually winning were slim to none, especially considering her current state.

“No thank you, I'm good. I don't need anyone making me feel good.” she replied. And also just because when she was drunk she had no filter “I also doubt the likes of you could make me feel good anyway.” Sometimes she just hated the fact that she was one of those people who didn't have a filter when they were drunk.

“Now come on, don't be like that. As if anyone would want to come near a filthy -” whatever he was going to call her was cut off by the arrival of a boy in a red hoodie slamming into him.

“Didn't you hear the girl. She said no” he sounded pissed and if Iris was less drunk she would have swooned. However she was drunk and all she wanted was a hug from her best friend telling her that she was beautiful.

“And what are you going to do laddie?” asked one of the goons leering into him making Iris want to puke up whatever meal she had at the hotel she was staying in. She didn't exactly have it in her to remember what she ate.

“This.” he said before taking out a knife and that's when all hell broke loose.

*

In the morning Iris woke up covered in a blanket on a couch and the smell of eggs cooking and a boy humming. She also woke up to a killer hangover but that's to be expected. However the part where there is a boy humming isn't and she would be disturbed at the second part if she didn't feel her clothes from last night, that consisted of a small black dress, fishnet tights and a pair of heels on her body. Still she kept her guard up.

“So sleeping beauty awakes?” he asked sarcastically when he saw her awake. She remembered him from the boy who saved her last night and if he wasn't that guy and if she wasn't such a nice person, she would have given a full lashing. Only fair considering she has to wake up to a killer hangover.

“Bitch, I'm a queen and I'll wake up whenever I feel like it.” she snapped at him. Iris felt slightly guilty but sue her. She woke up from a killer hangover on a strangers couch and the only thing she remembers from last night were the creeps from last night and that's not exactly something pleasant to remember.

“Well, it looks like someone is not a morning person. I'm hurt. I would have thought you would spare me considering I saved you.” he commented lightly, not really taking offence to what she said. He seemed mostly amused if anything and Iris was not in the mood. Saviour or not, she was hungry and pissed as well as lost.

“ You wake up with a killer hangover, starving, scared and in someone else's house and I'll like to see you be a morning person.” she snarked back. No one was going to make this morning more insufferable than it was. She idly wondered what Barry was doing this morning and if he missed her.

“Fair enough. But still, don't I get a thank you for saving your life.” he replied, unruffled by her rudeness. She wanted to smack him. She hates morning people. Except for Barry, because he's Barry. Not like that meant anything.

“I'll thank you by not kicking your ass into next week if you don't give me those eggs.” she snapped. And then looked down suddenly feeling guilty. She should be nicer to him. She shouldn't be this rude.

The boy must have noticed her bashfulness. He didn't comment on it, instead handing a tray with eggs and toast along with coffee.

“Feisty. So where was that spirit last night?” he asked. Owch. Low blow.

“Drunk of its ass. What's your name, by the way.” she asked. She needed a name. Their first meeting might have been unconventional and their second isn't going any better, but she will get the guys name.

“Understandable. Next time however, if it decides to get drunk off its ass, drink somewhere safe and bring someone you trust along. Also the name’s Roy. Roy Harper”

“Thank you for the advice Roy Harper. I'll be sure to remember that. And also, really. Thank you so much for saving me last night.”

“No sweat. A few bruises and cuts but U think it's worth it.” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh yeah. The fight. How can she forget. She however found it odd that she didn't feel any pain anywhere else on her body. Last she remembers was a lot of blood and screaming. A lot of cursing as well and some crying.

“Why don't I…” she trailed off. The question was simple enough. Why doesn't she have any wounds?

“I protected you. You were crouched down too far for them to reach you. I just grabbed you and pushed you in front of me to make sure they wouldn't be able to get a clean shot. Must have done something right .” he said, like it was no big deal. However to Iris, this man saved both her life and a lecture from her dad on why she couldn't be a cop.

“Thank you.” she beamed at him. The tips of his ears were turning red and Iris couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. But suddenly she had an awakening that had her groaning against the mouthful of eggs that she was eating. “Where's my purse!?” She knows she could have been nicer when asking but her purse had all her valuable stuff including a picture of her and Barry that her father took and she was not about to lose that.

“Don't worry sleeping beauty, it's right here.” said Roy handing her her purse “You might want to check your notifications quickly. Especially a voicemail from a guy called, Bear?” he seemed confused by the nickname but Iris didn't have the time to explain it to him at the moment.

Iris quickly took her purse, zipped it open and after rummaging in her purse she found her phone and she couldn't keep the quiet sob of relief to herself. Roy leaned back, looking slightly scared at the idea of having to comfort a female crying. Men. Well not Barry. He would listen and let her cry freely.

She quickly took out her phone and unlocked it entering the day that her and Barry had their imaginary wedding. When she opened it up there were a ton of messages from her dad and a ton more from Barry. She replied to Barry first knowing that he would report to her dad quicker than her father will report to him.

She tried to call him but it went to voicemail after a few rings. She quickly left him a message though “Hey Barry, I know I should have called you yesterday but I just felt really tired and wanted to go to sleep. Tell my dad that I'm coming back today or tomorrow depending on things. Also don't worry. Cop's daughter and all. I'll be able to handle myself.” Iris didn't know how she felt about lying to her best friend but she knew if she told him what actually happened he would tell her dad and her dad would enforce more ridiculously high rules in her. The sexism was unbelievable.

“Why did you lie to your boyfriend? Don't want him knowing that you're with another guy?” he asked teasingly. She didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or not. She settled on not and got right back to her aggs. After taking a bite and slowing it slowly she answered.

“A) He is not my boyfriend. B) Barry knows that I won't cheat on him so yeah I wouldn't lie to him about that.'' She was lucky sometimes that she was born with such dark skin. It concealed the blush she was feeling at the incredulous eyebrow raise that Roy directed at her. “C) The reason I lied was because if I told him the real reason on what happened he would tell my dad and my dad will enforce some more sexist rules to ‘protect’ me.” she couldn't help but put quotation marks on the word protect. It was more like keeping her in the dark.

“Ah, overprotective father I see  
What else is he? A cop?” he asked sarcastically. However when she nodded he huffed out a breath but looked over at her again and smirked. “Ya know. For a cop's daughter, you're not that bad. Unless you're a cop yourself?” he asked. He seems blase about the whole thing but when Iris looked at his eyes, it held a small form of fear. She couldn't help but soften up to him. Not pity. But soften. Pity was disgusting. It's what people had when Barry told them that his mother died. It was what people had when she told them that her mother was gone.

“Nope. Tried though. My dad gave me the silent treatment until I changed.” she replied casually, but there was a small hint of hurt.

“Emotionally manipulative, overbearing and a cop for a father. Oof. You drew the short straw.” he fired back at her easily. Even though she knew it wasn't a jab at her, she still felt the need to protect her father.

“And yours?” Immediately she felt bad. He curled in slightly in on himself. “Shit, should not have said that. This morning just keeps getting better and better doesn't it.” she groaned out flopping backwards making sure that her empty tray was on the coffee table before flopping back on the couch.

“It's okay. People have done it in more dickish times. Plus, I fired that first shot.”  
He reassured her. He then seemed to have made an ultimate discovery because he quickly opened his mouth to add something back on. “Also, what's your name. Kinda didn't get it while you were eating your eggs.” he asked.

“Iris West.” Iris replied to him. She smiled slightly at him. She felt better. She had a full stomach but her headache was going to kill her.

“Well Iris.” he said as he got up “Do you want me to drop you at your hotel or are you spending time at a friend's?” he asked, walking to the kitchen area part of the place and sticking his head in a cabinet. He came back a few seconds later with a bottle of headache pills.

“Hotel.” she replied quickly taking the pills from him and drowning them with whatever was left of her coffee. “And if you wouldn't mind.” she added at the end. He seemed trustworthy. At least he hasn't asked for ‘repayment’ for saving her from the night before.

Suddenly there was the sound of the door opening and Iris quickly pulled the blanket all the way up from where it was on her lap.

“Hey Roy I was worried when you didn't show up at work and i-” began a thin, pretty brunette before she turned after dropping her bags down and stopped when her eyes landed on Iris.

“Thea, this is Iris. I-” Rou began but Iris cut him off. She wasn't going to be saved from being questioned by his girlfriend or whoever that was.

“I can introduce myself, bookaroo.” she said testily. She then turned to Thea, keeping one hand on the blanket, she extended the other to shake the other females hand. “Hi my name is Iris West. Some creeps didn't know what no meant so your boyfriend saved me. And I seriously admire your patience levels. I've been with him for like 10 minutes and I have had to restrain myself from slapping him numerous times.” she said sweetly. She heard Roy spluttering indignantly but her eyes were on Thea and when she laughed Iris let out a sigh of relief.

“Tell me about it. But someone has to to have the patience and he's lucky that I like him.” she sweetly said joining Iris on the coach and instead of shaking her hand she hugged her. Iris returned it slightly surprised but she felt grateful nonetheless at the sweet gesture. Maybe this morning wasn't all that bad.

“Thea!” Roy whined at his girlfriend. He pouted when all she did was giggle at him and send him a smirk.

“Anyway, you look like you need a quick wash, a shower and some new clothes.” said Thea. Iris felt like that she should be insulted but she felt grateful that Thea understood what she needed at the moment. She felt too mortified to actually say anything. “You're lucky I went shopping this morning before coming back. I think I might have a hoodie and some shorts you can tie up with a belt. However with you I think the hoodies might actually be long enough for you not to need that.”

“You're an angel sent from heaven Thea.” Iris said to the girl leaning on to her, her headache disappearing slowly.

“You're welcome. Do your parents-”

“Her dad's sexist and overbearing and I don't know about her mother.” replied Roy for her. She felt grateful. She didn't really want to talk about her father. “And her boyfriend will tell her dad.” he said at the end and Iris felt the urge to hit him again.

“I told you he isn't-” she tried to reply but he cut her off again.

“Sure. He's just your friend.” said Roy.

“What? Can't women and men be friends?” Thea demanded coming to her aid. She felt truly grateful for her right now.

“Sure, they can , but leaving I love you at their voice mails ain't exactly platonic Thea. Especially if said guy is someone who is going to tell you father about something. Especially if you call them first.” he said, trying to placate his girlfriend.

Thea looked down where Iris was in her arms raising her eyebrows for confirmation. When Iris nodded Thea directed the smirk at her but Iris cut her off before she began.

“We can talk about my love life when I'm showered, dressed in comfortable clothes, I've taken my stuff from my hotel room and invited you two to coffee at Jitters in Central City.” said Iris lifting her head up and Thea released her hold on the girl and helped her steady herself to make sure she didn't collapse.

“Of course. Roy, she's using your shower.”

Roy looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it at the last minute instead taking in Iris's rumpled appearance and deciding that she needed the shower. “Sure.” he said.

“Great. Let me grab my bags and then we'll see what we can work with.” Iris would have protested at the clothes normally but she was confused. What store was open at this hour?

“What store is open at this time?”

Thea and Roy both turned to Iris, Thea looking worried and Roy wary.

“Iris it's noon.”

“WHAT!?!”

*

With Iris showered and changed into a comfortable hoodie and some silk pajama pants and her heels from last night, that Thea spent some time admiring, they all got out of Roy's home.

“So where's your hotel? ” asked Thea as they got into a limo. Another thing that Iris found out was that Thea was Thea Queen. Normally she would have fangirled but she realised that the tabloids were all wrong about Thea. Thea was cool and sweet. And Iris finding out that her boyfriend was Roy, whose an idiot in his own right, made her more normal. Iris realised that's what Thea wants, so she doesn't make a big deal out of it.

“Star Hotel” she replied as she got in to the limo, facing Thea and Roy.

“So what brings you from Central City to here?” asked Roy.

“I was trying to get some extra credit for my journalism class by doing something for the Hood.”

“Iris! That's ridiculously dangerous!” scolded Thea gently. Iris would have felt slightly ashamed if it wasn't for the fact that Thea was in Roy's lap and that kinda ruined the effect.

“I know. I'm just trying to prove to both him and Barry that I don't need to be constantly followed everywhere.” replied Iris.

“Oh.” Thea seemed much more sympathetic to her now. “That I could understand. My mother forced my brother to get a body guard and I'm kinda shocked that she didn't do the same for me” said Thea slightly cuddling into Roy. Roy had a small blush on his cheeks from the sweet affection. So, a big guy gets shy with sweet affection? Huh. Cute.

“Poor guy. I can't imagine being a grown man and having someone follow you around constantly” said Iris feeling slightly empathetic to Oliver Queen. She might have swooned about him and demanded every detail about him from Thea any other day or time, but Iris guest that she already got shit like that from other people and she wasn't about to become like those people.

“You know something about that?” asked Roy, raising an eyebrow at Iris trying to cover the red on his cheeks.

“My dad tries to do the same thing to me all the time. All it takes is for me to threaten to move her for him to leave me alone. Although I'm slightly wondering whether I should move to Metropolis instead. It's more sunny there.” said Iris teasingly.

“Starling has its own own charm to it.” replied Roy back, passionate about his city.

“Okay you two, let's get along. And Roy, Iris got attacked last night. Do you really think she would like it after that?” asked Thea, trying to diffuse the situation.

“You shouldn't judge something based on one thing.” replied Roy sounding slightly embarrassed hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

Thea immediately softened and ran her hand through his hair. Clearly that has its own story to it. One that Iris is going to find out one day.

“I can't believe my afternoon is consisting of me being the third wheel.” Iris had to cut into the moment as cute as it was. They were at the hotel that she was staying in and she quickly needed to catch her train to Central.

Roy blushed a magnificent red colour and Thea just smirked at her.

*

When Iris got her stuff after checking out from the hotel she gave both of them her number. She had told them to call her when they either both needed someone to talk to, go out on their coffee date or just wanted to talk. She knows she should be more careful but her gut told her to trust them, so she trusted them. People always say gut instincts help you.

Roy's last parting words with her left her certain that she can trust them. But slightly worried that he would abuse his privilege.

And Iris? he had texted her immediately.

Yeah? She replied confusedly

Ask Barry out. He had texted her a smiley face along with it

🖕🏾 Fuck you. She replied with no real heat.

No thanks. I have Thea. He texted back.  
Iris wondered if she should block him. She decided against it. Who knows. Maybe he'll actually need to text her something important.

*

She had taken Roy's advice to ask Barry out on a date. She wanted to say that she didn't but that would be lying to herself and to others.

Currently she was in Barry's apartment in comfy clothes on his bed watching Iron Man 1. It’s been almost a month since she's met Thea and Roy and honestly it's been the best month of her life. It has also been a month since she's been Barry's girlfriend and it's magical.

During this time, she has also started to notice some things. Things that she wanted to see as platonic before her and Barry started going out with each other.

He always had this look in his eyes when he looked at her. Whenever she babbled about something new in her classes or ranting about her dad or hell even the customer she was serving. He always looked at her like she was the only thing worth looking at. He looks at her like he loves her. And she's starting to think that she loves him too.

Her and Barry were just cuddling, the movie long gone, just absorbing each other's presence and soaking up the love they had for one another.

However, the fairy tail atmosphere ended when her phone started ringing. She wanted to be annoyed at whoever it was but then she saw it was Thea. She was slightly surprised to see it was Thea considering the slightly younger girl normally called the day after her and Barry's dates to ask for information. She was also grateful for the girl talks that were given to her through meeting Thea.

She quickly answered it ignoring Barry's confused look. “Hey what's up Thea?” she asked confusedly. She became even more suspicious and worried when she heard crying coming from that end.

“Have you seen the news?” she asked.

“No Thea. Sorry. I've completely forgotten about the news. Why? Thea, you're scaring me.” Iris said when all she could hear was Thea's sobbing and someone trying to soothe her.

“Can you please meet me at the jitters you work at. I'll explain everything there. We still need to go on our coffee date.” the joke fell flat, especially with her sniffling.

“Of course Thea.”

“Bring Barry to if you want.” she added “I have Roy. This can be like a double date.”

“Sure honey. We'll be there soon.” said Iris soothingly. She quickly hung up and got out of the bed.

“Hey what's wrong?” Barry asked worriedly.

“We are going on a double date with the people I met back in Starling. They actually encouraged me to ask you out.” said Iris going to Barry's closet, grateful that she keeps some spare clothes here for emergency. She picked out a thigh length, satin, light blue dress that had a halter neckline, with a small golden belt and same colour heels.

“The famous Thea Queen and Roy Harper?” he asked sarcastically. Even though Barry knew that Iris wouldn't lie to him he was still incredulous about Iris being friends with Thea Queen. She didn't exactly blame him since the story she gave him was sketchy at best but it still hurt her. She thought, out of everyone, he would believe her more.

“Yes. Now if you hurry up I'll give you a small reward.” she said the last part with a wink. He immediately jumped up and tripped in his hurry to get changed.

“Done. So, are you going to get me dark chocolate or chocolate orange?” he asked excitedly.

“Both.” she replied chuckling slightly at his excitement. This was also a nice part of dating Barry. He didn't push her to do stuff and understood that food meant love. Better than the guys she dated in high school and college.

They quickly got out of his apartment and into her car and drove quickly to Jitters and there Thea and Roy sat with Thea in Roy's arms looking miserable with tear tracks on her face.

“Oh Thea.” Iris said when she caught sight of her 2 friends cuddled up together as she made her way to them.

“Iris.” was the only thing Thea said before she flung herself at the smaller girl and started sobbing. Iris expertly maneuvered them so that they were sitting down instead of standing. Barry followed her and sat next to Roy. He at least looked slightly less uncomfortable than Roy at Thea crying.

“Thea, honey, you need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you.” Iris said as she soothingly rubbed her hand up and down Thea's back. She noticed that the girl had become thinner since she last saw her and Iris didn't take that as a good sign.

“Her mother helped to level the Glades.” replied Roy for Thea. He probably shouldn't have said it so bluntly because it only made Thea cry harder.

“Dumbass.” Iris muttered under her breath. Thankfully, Thea let out a small giggle at that. “Thea what actually happened? Full story as well.” she added when she saw Roy trying to say something. He immediately slumped back, huffing.

“Why don't Roy and I go get you two coffee while you fill each other in?” asked Barry, already standing up and dragging Roy with him, not allowing him to say anything.

“Roy already knows what I like.” Thea said and that was enough to convince Barry to continue to drag Roy to the register.

“So? You wanna tell me what's up or do you want me to start?” asked Iris.

“Can you please go first? How are you and Barry?” Thea requested.

“Barry and I are doing well. This last month has been magical. I've literally never been treated like. A princess this much and I love it.” admitted Iris, once again thankful for her dark skin.

“Magical enough not to notice the news?” she asked then winced. “Sorry. It's just…”she trailed off.

Iris just hugged her again “Take your time.” said Iris as she ran her hands through the taller girl's hair.

Then it all exploded like a dam. Thea explained all about the Glades, her mother and even Oliver. Iris mentally put a reminder to punch Oliver Queen next time she saw him. Thea also told her all about Malcom Merlyn and Tommy Merlyn. She told her all about Laurel Lance.

Iris had to remind herself multiple times that these people were also suffering and that murder was banned in all fifty states so she couldn't go out there and shoot each and every single one of them for hurting Thea.

“Am I a bad person for wishing that my mother stays locked up for everything she's done?” asked Thea, finally looking up at Iris from her place in the girls arms.

“No, not really. Sure, at one point you are going to have to forgive her. But right now, you can hate her for this. But you also have to be grateful that she spoke up because even though tons of people died, tons more survived.” Iris replied, still stroking the younger girl's hair soothingly.

“Thank you Iris.” Thea finally said after a lengthy silence. She sat up from her arms but still hept close to her. “Even though I hate what you had to go through for us to be friends, I'm glad that we are.” the brunette said as she hugged Iris again, her chin on top of Iris's hair.

“Anytime.” Iris replied, returning the hug. Just then the guys came back Roy looking slightly wary and Barry happy to see her.

“So” began Thea, after drying her tears on the tissue that was at the table “Barry Allen. What are your intentions with Iris?” asked Thea teasingly.

“Thea!” yelped Iris.

“It's okay Thea. I already quizzed him. My street smarts tell me that he's  
a trustworthy guy.” said Roy as he slid into the booth next to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Roy!” Iris snapped. Roy just grinned at her, winking slightly. She turned to Barry ready to apologise but suddenly his mouth was on hers and she couldn't keep the small gasp in.

“I love you.” was the first thing Barry said when he pulled back from her.

“I-I love you too.” Iris replied, shyly. Then it's as if something magical happened. Everything suddenly clicked. Everything felt right and amazing. Everything felt as it should be.

He quickly captured her in another kiss, unnaturally bold considering the public place they were in.

“Okay happy couple, break it up.” said Roy teasingly before Thea lightly hit his chest.

“Roy! They were having a moment!” snapped Thea.

“We were having a moment before and Iris interrupted.” he pouted back leaning in and placing his head on her shoulder.

“Needy.” muttered Iris and that caused some more laughter at the table.

Even though life wasn't perfect they had each other and that was good enough.

*  
Barry was in a coma and Iris was tired of constantly being strong for her father. She just wanted to cry.

So when Thea and Roy showed up at her house one day with ice cream and a new girl she didn't say anything she just collapsed into Thea's arms and cried.

She wasn't sure how long she cried but she felt tired. And sick. And hungry. She felt a lot of things but most of all she felt lost without Barry with her.

Thea just sat there and held her as she sobbed while Roy tried to be supportive. The new girl wasn't looking at her in sympathy or pity. She was looking at her in empathy. She wanted to know how. This girl looked barely old enough to be 15. How could she know? Then she remembered Barry and realised that age didn't matter.

“It's going to be okay.” soothed Thea as she ran her hands through Iris's hair. The dark skinned girl didn't seem to be able to hear her because the tears didn't stop. However she did stop sobbing.

“If you want, when Allen wakes up, I could punch him.” offered Roy, emphasising his point by cracking his knuckles. This caused the new girl to shake her head at him and mutter about idiot pretty boys.

Iris couldn't keep her snort back at that. The tears slowly stopped coming down and Iris slowly sat up.

“Thanks Thea.” Iris said as she turned to the brunette.

“Anytime Irey” Thea replied as she gave her one last hug before pulling back.

“And no thanks Roy. I can do it myself.” Iris said as she turned to the inky other male in the room.

“Eh. But if you want, you know who to call.” replied the boy, ducking slightly at being the center of attention.

“And you are?” Iris asked as she turned to the new girl, who hasn't introduced herself yet. She quickly looked the girl up and down and appraised her outfit. Tight leather pants and a leather jacket.

“Sin. Abacrombe and Queen said that you were trustworthy and dragged me to meet you.” the girl replied. Blunt and straight to the point. Iris needs more people like that in her life.

“Nice to know that they say nice things about me when I'm not there.” replied Iris

“Anyone who says anything mean about you is a dick.” said Roy, and Iris saw the hurt look in his eyes. She just rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a hug.

“Thank you, Roy.” Iris muttered in his ear before releasing him. He just blushed red and turned away.

“Anyway. Now that the Princess has let out all her emotions, what's gonna happen now?” asked Sin, fidgeting uncomfortably at the silence.

“We are going to watch housewives until we fall asleep, snuggled under blankets.” replied Thea already picking up the remote that was on the coffee table and handing it to Iris.

“The food?” asked Roy.

“Mint chip in the freezer.” replied Iris already grabbing the blankets on the coffee table and snuggling up to them. Sin actually got a small spark in her eyes before it disappeared. Iris made it her mission to atleast get a smile from the small girl before the night was over.

After Roy quickly grabbed the ice cream, they all quickly situated themselves in their places. Iris moved so that she was in between Thea and Sin and Roy sat next to Thea.

Iris quickly turned on the show and they all sat there watching.

However mid way through the season did everyone start to get tired. When Iris noticed Thea and Roy asleep and cuddling she turned off the TV and lied to her side next to Sin. The girl however was still not asleep.

“So why were you crying on Queens shoulder before?” asked the girl, not particularly caring if it made her sound rude.

“My boyfriend is in a coma after getting struck by lightning.” she replied, glad that someone was being blunt with her for once.

“Oh. Cool I guess.” replied Sin. She looked slightly awkward and bashful.

“Yeah. It's annoying however when people keep trying to steer away from the topic.” replied Iris to the girl, hoping she would take the hint. And take it she did.

“How did he get struck by lightning?” asked Sin, turning to her side to face Iris.

“Harrison Wells particle accelerator.” Oh how Iris desperately wanted to kill the man for doing this to her and Barry. “Harrison Wells actually offered to take Barry to his lab to fix him.” said Iris in disgust.

“So the dickwad, who probably ruined everyone's lives, suddenly has the tech to save your boy? I call bullshit.” muttered Sin, huffing slightly.

“Me too.” began Iris pulling the blankets over their bodies “but, he has a doctor there and the current hospital he's staying at is saying there's a low chance that he'll live.” said Iris as they cuddled under the blankets.

“Mhm. Still. Sounds sketchy when the asshole who caused a thousand others pain is worried about this one guy.” muttered Sin.

“Yeah. But my dad and I don't exactly have much hope right now. We might as well listen to him.” said Iris, hoping to sooth the small girl. It must have worked because she stopped pouting but she looked slightly worried.

“Where is your dad anyway? I doubt he'll be pleased to see either me or Harper. He'll take a piss on Queen though.” asked Sin.

“He's taking a week off to get back in the game.” said Iris as she ran her hand through Sin’s short locks. Sin didn't say anything but leaned in to the touch.

“Good night Iris.”was the last thing the small girl said before she fell into deep slumber.

‘Good night indeed’ thought Iris as she settled down for her first restful sleep since Barry fell into the coma.

*  
Flash Forward a Few Years later  
*

Iris really didn't want to escape the situation she was in. The ‘situation’ being her holding her goddaughter Moira Anaya Queen Harper.

‘Truthfully, all the pain, tears and blood to get to this moment was worth it.’ Iris thought as she held her goddaughter tighter.

She still remembered the day that Thea found out she was pregnant. It was a mix between funny and horrifying.

Truthfully every moment that Iris and Thea had sisters was either funny or horrifying. But that's what made it amazing.

“Are babies supposed to be this small?” asked Sin as she looked at the baby in Iris's arms.

“Yup. But depending on who's genetics she's going to get, she's either going to be short or tall.”

“Here's hoping she gets Thea's genetics. There's enough idiots as it is.” muttered Sin, still entranced by the baby.

Iris just grinned. That was just Sins way of saying that she cared.

“Yeah.” Iris replied. Suddenly there was a crash and a call of ‘Don Henry Allen and Dawn Nora Allen. You two are going to be grounded if you don't behave’ from her husband.

“Do you think it was the best choice to let our husbands deal with them, or should we go to them and help?” asked Felicity as she slunk into the room.

“I think they'll manage. Plus they'll all get terrified at the idea of holding a 2 month old.” commented Lyla as she walked in behind Felicity, Sara following her.

“Hey, Kid” Sara said when she saw Sin and Sin quickly came to hug the girl before retracting her arms.

“I agree with Lyla. Plus, Sara still needs to catch us up on her pregnancy.” said Iris already settling down, keeping the baby in her arms.

“They're already kicking…” began Sara and suddenly everyone was lost in her words as she talked about her unborn baby.

Iris sometimes wondered if she'll ever take away how this all happened. And truthfully, the answer is no. Because even though the way this all started wasn't the best, it ended up being the best thing in her life.


End file.
